Your Right Words
by ChucklingDevil
Summary: Five years on from her journey through the Labyrinth Sarah is visited by a nightmare that brings more then memories back.


**(AN: **One-shot for you all, this idea has been bugging me for a long time. I wanted to experiment with a slightly darker Jareth so let's see how this plays out.  
**Sit back and enjoy my written desires.)**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Henson, Lucas and other respected owners.  
I do not financially benefit from these pieces and most likely never will.**

* * *

A young woman of 20 came through the door that led into the living room. She had just finished drying her hair and putting her lose fitting, knee-length night gown on. Sarah flopped down on the couch with a sigh. The day had been long and tiring, her back was aching down at the base and her arms gave a slight protest with each of their movements. She soon felt the impatient tug of drowsiness on her eye lids and gave into the feeling. She knew she still had a ton of paper work to fill out but at that exact moment she couldn't care less. Before giving into the pull of the peaceful dark she brought her hand behind her and switched the table lamp behind, darkness descended upon the room and then it soon took Sarah with it.

**_"I wonder what she's doing." Sarah looked around but the voice's source was void in the dark canopy of trees above. A slight rustle came through the leaves with the soft tugging of wind and her hair whipped about uselessly._**

**_"Who's there?" Sarah asked, her voice rang throughout the trees but was only met by the silence of the foliage. Fear soon took hold of her heart. There was something familiar about that voice but...she just couldn't place it. She inspected the area about her once more before a flicker of a shadow passed by her ankles. She whipped around but once again found that she was alone. She soon began to take tentative steps backwards, trying to escape the all too familiar fear creeping along her body and leaving a trail of goose bumps along her bare back. What was it about this place that had her in such a state? The forest seemed normal granted it had a fair amount of glitter sticking to every surface and the pit to her right held a flickering flame. Sarah's breath caught in her throat at the site of stray florescent orange fur flitting between branches. She felt as though she were being watched and soon started turning to bolt through the trees in the opposite direction. The sound of gurgling cackles followed her as her bare feet padded across the leave strewn flooring._**

**_That's when the floor decided it was an appropriate time to give out and she plunged into the icy depths of a lake. Something grabbed her ankles and started to pull her to the base of the lake. She struggled against the hold but only exceeded in tiering her limbs. Pain lanced through her as one hand brought its blade like fingers into her spine. Her silent scream lead way for the water that threatened to drown her, it passed her mouth and greedily filled the space in her lungs. Just as soon as the pain started it ended, she found herself crawling her way from the bed of the lake into the cool night air. Her nightgown clung to her figure and she shivered with the feeling of being watched._**

**_Through the lake's surface she made out a face. It's appearances distorted by the ever changing surface. The face grinned with several jagged teeth and, waving, turned to further draw itself from the glowing light._**

**_Sarah turned her head to peer at the gathering of lights. Floating orbs of golden light surrounded the gathering of the Masque. The guests of the event were each dressed in their own immaculate ways. Both men and women, while presentable in their attire, leaned in together. Their intimate actions towards each other revealed hidden desires and thoughts. The soft glow of the orbs did nothing to warm her flesh as she wandered over._**

**_She payed little attention to the sneers she was receiving from the party goers. Blades of grass slid through and along the gaps of her toes as she circled the throng of beings. Her still soaked gown left little to comprehend as she passed by. Males openly leered at her appearance while the women simply laughed at her._**

**_The group advanced on her and pushed her back towards the trees. Smirks and cruel twists of lips accompanied the advance. Sarah's legs began to tremble as she was slowly inched further along the landscape. Their movements suddenly stopped and silence passed as each figure straightened their backs. Despite the halt of their movements she continued to back away. She was stopped in her track when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her into a firm chest. Sarah stopped breathing, her lungs constricted in on themselves._**

**_The crowd circled in on her and the person she was pressed against. Each menacing figure lowered into deep bows and curtsies. She was rigged, painfully so. The warm arms that circled her waist pulled her closer to the chest at her back. She struggled against the hold but it only caused the arms to constrict painfully. Her breathing was cut off as she doubled over into a vulnerable position._**

**_She shivered in horror as one hand ran along her back and lowered to the hem of her gown. She didn't know what to do but there was only one thing she wanted at the moment._**

**_She bolted._**

**_The crowd parted in surprise of her sudden movement and she weaved her way through the trees, not bothering to look back. Her legs screaming in protest of the sudden movement, they were not made for such abuse. Sarah ignored them and pushed herself further. She didn't want to go back, didn't want to slow down and didn't want to think about what could have happened._**

**_The running wasn't giving her body any leeway as she finally made it through the thick of the trees. Stumps and trunks scattered in random patterns. The foliage leaving her, the moon shining for her path. Turning about her trying to see a clear path or any kind of sign as to which way she should go. The moon seemed to sing out to her. She needed to continue on. There wasn't anything here for her._**

**_When the last of the trees finally cleared she found an opening . Large roughly cut brick walls of limestone. With no reasoning voice giving her guidance she plunged into the depths of the maze awaiting her. She raced along the turns of the walls and finally slowed to a walking pace. Her breathing once again normal she turned a corner but was met with a sea of shimmering water._**

**_Confusion played across her face. She hadn't seen any sand at the entrance and it hadn't seemed like she had gone that far. Backtracking her steps she turned around and tried to find an exit. The next corner she peered through lead to a desert. The few plants that stood were brittle and brown. Sarah turned back around, she was becoming desperate now. The only memories she held of mazes weren't good and she really wanted to find the exit. Even the entrance was looking like a better option at the moment._**

**_She turned and stumbled away from the pit at her feet. The wind howled through the corridor and violently thrust her forwards. She landed a short while later in another set of passages. Looking back up she could see the stars and the glow of the moon. She tried in vain to reach the ledge. She wasn't sure if there would be another opening to reach the surface._**

**_After failing for the third time she huffed and stalked away. If her imagination wasn't going to be helpful she could always ignore it. But her resolve wasn't complete. She had a feeling. It wasn't strong but it was there. Something wasn't right and the old fear soon clenched its fists firmly around her heart._**

**_She bolted down the path. Her instincts screaming at her to run, run and never look back. She needed to get out of here. She found a corner and turned. The slight breeze sending chills down her spine. She backed away and gripped the wall beside her. The sighing of the air sounded almost resigned._**

**_Sarah turned the corner again, nothing. There was nothing in the corridor that gave any signs or illusion of life. Why couldn't she ever find her way out of this hell?_**

**_"Hello?" Her voice rang against the void. There was nothing, nothing but the walls and floor. The endlessly high walls extended into the dark and the corridor sank with the shadows weighing it down. The air it felt as if it didn't exist, it wasn't stale or damp or anything. She turned back but stopped short at the site of the dead end. She screamed in frustration._**

**_"Please! Is there anyone here?" Again there came no reply. She turned back around and staggered when she collided with something solid and warm. The heels of her palms scrapped against the stone flooring and she bit back her cry of surprise. Her dark locks fell in her face to obscure her vision. She stared numbly at the white material of her dress before shifting her head to look at the object of her stumble._**

**_She froze in her place. There, staring down at her were the amused eyes of the Goblin King. She struggled back to her feet and backed away from the monarch only to be met with an unyielding wall. She stared disbelievingly at the stone she was pressed against._**

**_"Lovely, now my dreams hate me," Sarah breathed. She locked her gaze on the man before her. He hadn't moved from his place but repositioned his arms to cross along his chest in dominance. The corner of his mouth rose slightly to form a smirk and his blue eyes followed the shape of her dishevelled form._**

**_He took a step towards her and she cringed against the unmoving wall. He continued his advanced until he was toe to toe with her. His dark figure loomed over her and she felt her heart start to thunder against her chest. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut as her breathing became laboured by his presence._**

**_"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up..." she whispered to herself. She felt wisps of hair brush against her collar bone as he leaned into her ear._**

**_"This isn't a dream though I am flattered you dream of me." His breath brushed against her ear with damp warmth. Her eyes shot open and she turned her face from him. Gritting her teeth she muttered under her breath._**

**_"A nightmare of immense proportion." He pulled back from her, eyeing her curiously. He put his arms to either side of her head and leaned in again. His nose nuzzled into her neck and she froze at the contact. He sighed wistfully. Her breath caught in her throat at the sudden feel of warm lips. In the smallest voice she breathed his name._**

Sarah awoke with a jolt and gasped for air. Her lungs gave a strained wheeze and the cloth of her gown clung to her sweat drenched form. She brought an icy hand to her blazing forehead and moaned at the soothing feeling. Her breathing soon slowed to a practical tempo and she moved to place her feet on the wooden flooring but flinched away when she heard the sound of giggling. A new rhythm began to beat her heart and she quickly drew her hand to the lamp but was not greeted by the light of its bulb. Another roll of laughs echoed throughout the room but with added voices. Sarah's hand dropped back to her side and she struggled to upright herself against the back of the couch. Pressing her back firmly against the cloth and bringing her knees to her chest. Her eyes searched the darkness and her breathing began to stagger.

A sudden gust of cold wind rippled through the room and the laughter started once again. The soft thud of booted heels soon entered the room and the laughter turned to white noise of the background. Sarah steeled herself and gave in for a quick glance to the doorway before bringing her eyes to the source of the footsteps behind her. Slowly but surely her head turned and then titled up to the sight of a cruel smirk. Sarah's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the Goblin King. His cool gaze met her frightened glance. The piercing force of his mismatched blue eyes bore into pale green irises. He took another step forward to stop directly behind the coach. Jareth gazed down at her form and his smirk soon broke into a toothy grin.

"Well, well. It seems you've finally had the sense to call upon me, Precious." Jareth spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Sarah stiffened in her spot. It had been five years since that night, five years since she had uttered a word about goblins, five year since she had seen him, five years since she had even spoken the words 'Goblin King'. Jareth loomed over her and placed both hands on the coach backing with Sarah between them. He hadn't changed in any way, his face still held the same mocking and dangerously playful expression; he wore his tight black breeches tucked into shining black leather boots. His goblin plated armour of leather held snugly to his chest. The cape of black and midnight blue swept back to reveal his arms; his hands were encased in his ever present leather gloves.

Before she knew what was happening she bolted from the coach to the doorway. She had just made it to the threshold when a clawed hand grasped her ankle and anchored her to the floor. She struggled against the hold but was soon pinned to the floor with more enthusiastic hands. A chuckle rumbled through Jareth's chest and giggles erupted from the crowd of goblins. "Oh, Precious how I've missed your flare...how long has it been, five years? Certainly you could welcome old friends with a little more hospitality." A wave of his hand and the goblins released her. Sarah quickly scrambled from her spot to end pressed against the wall. On trebling legs she lifter herself up and used the wall to support her back.

She was going through shock; her body was shutting down any and all functions. Her breathing became ragged as she leaned against the cool wall. Why was it so cold? The Goblin King regarded her before taking an almost cautious step towards her from his place at the coach. When she made no move of rejection he took the opportunity to close the distance between them. She was having trouble breathing, why was the air so thick all of a sudden? In her distraction of finding the function to breathe she didn't notice Jareth creep towards her, she didn't notice when he was only an uncomfortable step away, and she didn't notice when he reached out to touch her. She flinched at the sudden contact of his gloved hands against her arms.

Jareth's grin turned feral at the sight of the trembling girl in front of him. He crowded closer to her, pinning her against the wall with his body. Brushing his lips against the shell of her ear he purred, "I've been waiting so long for this opportunity." Sarah shivered at the intimate contact and collapsed within herself in an effort to increase the non-existent distance between them. He saw her confliction and moved his face to brush his lips against her neck. Her breath hitch in her throat as his lips burned a trail up her neck to her jaw line. He smiled against her skin as she cringed further along the wall. "Why so nervous, Precious?" Sarah swallowed the lump that crawled up her dry throat. Hesitant laughter trailed from the mouths of a few goblins, Jareth inclined his head to the audience behind him. He gave a lopsided grin and pushed himself off of the trembling form of the woman against the wall.

Her legs threatened to give way at any moment. Sarah braced herself with her hands and plucked up the courage to look him in the eye. That had been a mistake. The amusement was unhidden in his gaze, he was most certainly enjoying the discomfort he exuded on her. Her eyes darted round the room for a sign, any evidence of a clear escape route. Jareth's gaze hardened at the jittery actions of her eyes. "Tsk, tsk. Not thinking of leaving so soon now, are we?" He cocked his head to one side, the silence she continued to expel was actually becoming more irritating then the outbursts of anger he had anticipated. "Well? Speak!"

A near inaudible croak escaped her lips before she cleared her throat and tried speaking again.

"What are you doing here? I haven't – I haven't wished any one away. And I most certainly didn't call to you!" Her last sentence was slightly firmer. He smiled down at her and chuckled as though there was some private joke she wasn't aware of.

"But my dear, you most certainly _did_ call to me. Don't tell me you've already forgotten that dream. I spent some considerable hours spinning that vision just for you." He swept into a mock bow with one arm outstretched and the other resting against his stomach as he bent at the waist. Sarah took the chance to take a few steps towards the doorway again. She heard the click of fingers and was suddenly surrounded once more by leering goblin. They were still comically short but subtle things in their features told otherwise. "Again I'm inclined to wonder about your hospitality skills. I am after all, guest in your," he spared a glance around the room before looking back at her, "humble abode." The goblins themselves took the chance to glance around the living area of the house. It was enclosed by plain white walls, the TV was a modest size, currently off, and the arrangement of chairs indicated that a group of people would be well accommodated. The doorway they were currently blocking led to a short hallway to the front door. At the other end a staircase ascended to the second floor. They all looked to their monarch nervously before glaring back at the mortal before them.

"Perhaps you would be less nervous if we weren't receiving an audience?" The goblins slowly backed away from the prize of their King and disappeared into the shadows. Jareth smirked at the now evident fright in her eyes. No, it seemed that being isolated with him wasn't helping the situation at all. He made to take a step towards her but stopped when she flinched. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Sarah's mind was having trouble comprehending the conditions she now found herself in. The Goblin King in all his glory was staring at her. Waiting ever so patiently for her next response, what was he expecting? It had been five years since she last saw him and the basis on which she had left him wasn't the best of terms, she wasn't about to start up a friendly conversation.

While Sarah was waging a war in her mind on what to do about the situation the Goblin King studied her with a hungry expression. His body was humming from the physicality of her being. Five years deprived of her presence. He loathed those years, having to wait until she said his name. But she had been careful with her words, she never so much as uttered his title! Oh, he knew that she held knowledge of his name he'd caught the dwarf cursing it often enough in front of her. "Come, come Sarah. Nothing to say? This certainly isn't what I expected from you."

Somewhere in her dazed mind she registered he was speaking to her. Looking at him she also registered that she didn't like the look in his eyes. It was feral and translated to one thing. _Get out! Run, shout- __**do**__ something! _Her mind screamed at her. Jareth smirked as her eyes widened with fear and she cringed away from him. Before she could register that piece of information he came upon her in one foul swoop. Yanking her from the wall he spun her round and pressed her back to his chest. Arms tightened across her midriff and she bent over in an effort to compensate against the unwanted limbs. The feeling of Deja vu pranced along with that of shock and fear. Comfort decided it was time to run for the hills, arms flailing and screeching at the top of its lungs as Jareth slowly ran a gloved hand up her thigh. From deep in his chest she felt the beginning rumble of a growl.

She struggled against him but he didn't seem to like her fight any more than he had her silence. His right arm came up and tightened diagonally across her chest. The hand at her side crept slowly to the dip in her thighs. Her hands clawed at his arm as it steadily lowered and pressed against her abdomen. She bucked as his hand reached its destination and his fingers flexed.

"Get off me you _bastard_!"

"Ah, finally speaking my dear. However, I can't quite say I enjoy the curses flying from that pretty little mouth of yours. You should always remain well-spoken when in the presence of a _King_," he emphasized the last word as his fingers flexed again. Sarah's breathing stopped altogether. He slowly eased the hold of the arm across her chest bringing it to her jaw to give him better access to her throat. Sarah jumped at the feeling of wet lips on her slender throat, her head was becoming fuzzy with the lack of oxygen and she was all too aware of his body pressed against hers.

She couldn't think. She needed to do something before the situation went somewhere worse. In a brief thought of insanity she brought her head back abruptly and tumbled to the floor when Jareth released her with shock. The back of her skull throbbed painfully and her knees cried out when they met the floor with no help provided by her other limbs.

Jareth staggered back and shook the daze of quickly. Anger tinted his mind at the thought of what she had just done. He looked down at the soft cry of pain. Her knees bleeding and crouched over she brought her hands to the back of her head as tears slid down her cheeks. Looking up she tried pushing herself back up only to trip on the hem of her dress. She let out a strangled moan as her head bounced on the floor. Jareth took the opportunity and lunged forward. His arms shot out to pin her hands above her head and he placed a knee between her legs while the other rested against her hip.

He latched onto her throat and slowly worked the skin tender with lips and teeth. The pitiful sound only brought him further over the edge. Shifting beneath him the way she did received a groan from the back of his throat. Releasing her throat she felt his hot breath ragged against her now sensitive skin. She pulled at her arms but stopped as his grip tightened and he pushed the knee at her legs against her apex.

"Stop," she whimpered. She quivered beneath him when he brought his face to hers. His eyes had lost the battle of normalcy and shifted to pure predatory black. Her wrists received painful pressure as he lifted himself over her. Now straddling her he leaned forward to capture her lips in a punishing kiss. His soft locks tickled her face and neck and were strange given the harsh treatment her mouth was enduring.

Jareth shifted again to hold her wrists within one hand. She jolted beneath him when he brought his now free hand to her face. Tracing her bruised and bloodied lips with his thumb. He growled in irritation when she turned her face from his. Sharp teeth ripped the leather from his hands. Sarah struggled briefly as he forced her to face him.

"Don't ever turn away from me, Precious," he hissed. She went stiff and he smiled nastily at her. "Now, what could we possibly be doing rather than fighting? Hmm? I'm sure there's something we could do, something intimate between old acquaintances." His face lowered to her throat again. The kisses he planted were gentle and almost loving, coaxing her into giving in. Her mind was now thoroughly confused. He was acting completely different from the few seconds previous. She was still unsure as to how he was playing things out but she could feel his intentions.

She inhaled sharply through the nose when she felt him shift again. He ground his hips slow and painful against hers leaving no room for contemplations. Tracing a pulse line with his tongue he finished his work on her throat and moved down to her collar bone. His free hand came down, tracing the undulations of her front, and ended at waist. Digging his fingers in he heard a small sound from above.

He tilted his face back to hers and registered the unshed tears starting to form along her eyes. He smirked unkindly and shifted again, his movements only adding to the build-up of tears. "Oh, sweet Sarah. All you need to do is say your right words."

* * *

**(AN: **Oh read, and do tell. Sorry, I'm a 'read-and-tell' kind of girl so spill...what were your thoughts...hmm? I'm only saying this is a one-shot because I really couldn't be bothered to write any further but if you really like the direction this is headed then give me a shout I might extend it.  
**Until next time, your ever faithful personal devil awaits.)**


End file.
